


I'm Tired

by Snorp_Lord



Series: The Manor [3]
Category: Heist with Markiplier, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, More of my ego lore nobody asked for, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Derek made a (not-so) drunk mistake and thinks on it briefly before work.
Relationships: Derek Derekson/Illinois Jones, Mark Fischbach/Mark Fischbach
Series: The Manor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012359
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	I'm Tired

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't already tell, Derek is going to s l o w l y be redeemed in this AU. It'll come in bits and pieces, and he isn't the focus of my ego lore, but I like Derek and the idea of making him more complex makes my heart go :3

_ I hate you. I fucking hate you. _

Derek stared up at the white ceiling of Illinois’ room and kept repeating the thought at himself.  _ I fucking hate you, Derek Derekson.  _

Don’t get attached to this place. Or anyone in it. While their contract was running, at least, they’d be working here and living here. But after that, chances were Dark would want them gone immediately. They’d have to leave. Contact with any of the other residents would be limited- if it was even possible.

But here he was.

In Illinois’ bed.

_ You’re an idiot. _

He’d told Eric and Randall as much. Pretty plainly.  _ We won’t be staying, so don’t get too cozy.  _ But here he was. Even looking up at the ceiling was just a stupid excuse to not look at Illinois’ sleeping face. Or down at the arm around his waist, resting on top of the covers. How had they even ended up in this position? Last he remembered, they had collapsed in a pile in the middle of the bed, Derek staring up at his face. But looking at Illinois’ soft, blissed-out smile had been too much, and he’d shoved the other to the side so he could roll over.

Ah. And then Illinois had wrapped an arm around his middle and gently turned him onto his back. He’d tried his best to focus on looking right up. Then Illinois propped himself up so all Derek could see was his face. His...beautiful, flushed face, with that stupid grin on it.

What would Charlie think, seeing this?

Would she have hated him? Pitied him? Maybe she would have wanted this. To see him move on? Even if it was slow and painful and he hated himself every minute of it? 

It was hard to know anymore. She’d been gone so long now...at least seven months? Was that long enough- or too long, maybe?

“I can hear you thinkin’ from over here. What’s got you all...worked up?” 

“You said the same thing last night. Are you working from a script or something?” Derek shoved the arm off him and rolled onto his side again. “I need to get up. I have work. Not all of us can be fancy explorer types.”

“Aw, you think I’m fancy~” Illinois didn’t follow him, but he was still smirking in that  _ infuriating  _ knowing way he liked to do. “I’m not gonna keep you, sweetheart. Not that I think it’s a good habit to go runnin’ whenever Dark calls you over.”

“...I didn’t say it was Dark.”

“Nobody else pulls this on you. I’m pretty sure if it was Wilford, he wouldn’t even be awake by now.”

Well. There was really no point arguing there. Illinois had been there longer than him, and probably knew most of the residents better than he did.

And apparently, knew Derek better than he did, sometimes. Knew when he was wallowing in his own stupid self-pity and offered to take some of that booze off his hands. Maybe it was a drunken mistake on somebody’s part that they ended up in bed, but if he was completely honest...he’d been maybe half a beer in when Illinois showed up.

It might’ve been a mistake. 

...But it was one that he chose.


End file.
